


Teen Wolf

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson





	Teen Wolf

Teen Wolf

Chapter 1

A young man of about 23 years old was reading a book on an early Monday morning in his apartment and enjoying the quiet time before the busy life of San Francisco, California. The young man’s name was Lucien Maxwell and he had short brown hair, brown eyes and a trimmed beard and was very well built. Lucien wasn’t an ordinary young man, in fact he was far from it...Lucien was an orphan and had been thrust into the supernatural world when he was a young child when he was taken in by werewolves and was discovered to be a hybrid of a werewolf and a magical being called Spark. He was trained in his powers by an emissary to his pack, before his pack had been hunted down and destroyed while Lucien attended school. He and the Emissary parted from each other to keep each other safe from harm but Lucien kept in touch with Alan Deaton. Since his pack had been killed by non-werewolves, the power of Alpha went to Lucien on top of him being a True Alpha first and he was now called Alpha True Spark by Deaton. Lucien had spent 2 years searching for answers on who killed his pack, but to no avail and so he settled down in San Francisco as a writer for the third year after his pack was killed. As Lucien read his book; the phone rang and he picked up his cell to see that it was Deaton calling which was strange since Deaton hadn’t kept in touch for several months now to which Lucien didn’t worry since he knew that Deaton could handle himself. “Hey Deaton, what’s up?” Lucien said answering the phone. “Hey, hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.” a man’s voice said over the line somewhat nervously, “Sorry that I haven’t been in touch...been a hectic last few months.” “It’s alright.” Lucien replied, “You okay? You sound nervous.” “Well...I know that we agreed that you would stop being in the supernatural world and try to gain a normal life...” Deaton started to say and Lucien narrowed his eyes, “But something has come up here in Beacon Hills...Lucien...I think the thing that killed your pack is here.” Lucien froze as his left eye turned red and right eye turned blue as his wolf and spark sides combined and his anger rose. “What makes you believe that?” he asked. “This thing is starting to do sacrificial killings just like before your pack had been killed.” Deaton answered and Lucien sighed, “Look, I wouldn’t have brought you into this if I wasn’t sure.” “Alright, I’ll be there tomorrow.” Lucien said, “Anything I should know about the town? Any packs, magical stuff?” “There is a group of werewolves here and a sacred tree stump, but I’ll explain more when you get here.” Deaton said, “Don’t worry about the pack here, I’ll handle them if they get territorial. I will send you the address on where to meet me.” “Okay, see you tomorrow.” Lucien replied and hung up. He looked out the window onto the town and narrowed his eyes angrily. The monster that killed his pack, wasn’t going to get away with destroying another pack’s lives. The next day; Lucien drove to Beacon Hills, California and arrived in the small town and immediately felt the supernatural power in the town as his Spark was heightened. He drove to the address that Deaton had given him and came up to an animal hospital and he chuckled. He never thought that Deaton would get into the career of being a vet and he went inside to the waiting room as the bell jingled above the door. “Coming.” Deaton’s voice came from the other room and a dark skinned man with brown eyes and bald head wearing black dress pants and blue button up shirt came into the room and smiled widely as he saw Lucien, “Lucien!” “Been a long time, my friend.” Lucien chuckled hugging Deaton tightly, “You look good and you’ve set up nicely.” “Heard that you’re not doing so bad yourself.” Deaton said, “A writer huh?” “Something that just passes time.” Lucien replied shrugging, “Nice little town...very magical too.” “The tree stump that I was telling you about....it’s called the Nemeton.” Deaton said seriously and Lucien’s eyes widened. “The Nemeton?” he questioned and Deaton nodded, “Damn, had no idea it would be here...you’re certain?” Deaton nodded and Lucien sighed clearly not expecting the Nemeton would be in a small town like Beacon Hills. “So there are a few things that you should know about the werewolves in this town.” Deaton said as he led the way to the other room, “It’s not your typical werewolves. First there is Derek Hale, the alpha of one of the packs...most of his family died in a house fire set by hunters years ago, and only he and few other family members survived the attack, most of them moved out of town. His pack is consisted of a few betas...Isaac Lehey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. The second pack is led by Scott McCall, who was turned into a werewolf by Derek’s lunatic uncle, Peter...his pack is consisted of his best friend, Stiles Stilinski; a human who I believe has the potential of being a Spark, Allison Argent; who comes from a family of hunters who only hunt those who do harm to innocents, and another friend of theirs, Lydia Martin; who seems to be able to sense deaths.” “Interesting...” Lucien mused as he thought about the packs and he got the sense of another pack was in town and something else sinister, “However there is something else in this town isn’t there?” “Derek and Scott are currently teaming up against a pack of Alpha’s led by Deucalion.” Deaton said, “And you’ve probably sensed the sinister being by now right?” Lucien nodded and Deaton sighed. “Scott and his pack found out that the name of this being is called Darach, a dark druid.” Deaton told him, “I believe this Darach is the one that killed your pack.” Lucien’s eyes changed color again as his anger rose but he sensed a wolf coming to the door and he calmed down immediately as the door opened and a young boy of about 17 came in. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes and he looked at them in shock. “Mr. Deaton, I am so sorry...” he said, “I didn’t know you had company.” “It’s okay, Scott.” Deaton replied, “It’s good you’re here...I have someone you need to meet.” Scott walked up to them and Deaton clasped Lucien’s shoulder with his left hand. “Scott McCall, this is Lucien Maxwell...he’s an old friend and a hybrid.” Deaton said and Scott’s eyes widened in shock. “Hybrid of what?” he questioned. “Werewolf and Spark.” Lucien told him as his eyes changed as he tapped into his supernatural sides, “Deaton called me yesterday telling me that he wanted some advice on how to handle the Darach.” “He’s considered Alpha True Spark.” Deaton said grinning and Lucien sighed as Scott stared at him in awe. “That’s just a title you made up, Deaton.” Lucien groaned and Deaton chuckled. “Look, I think that you two can help each other track down the Darach and keep Beacon Hills safe.” Deaton said seriously, “So if you can stay, Lucien...” “I won’t leave until the Darach is taken care of.” Lucien promised, “I’ll find an apartment to rent for the time being.” “If you want, I know a few places.” Scott offered and Lucien looked at Deaton who nodded and then nodded at Scott, “Great, see you later Mr. Deaton.” Lucien and Scott left the building and Scott went to his bike as Lucien went to his 1967 Impala. “Hey Scott.” Lucien called out and Scott turned to him, “How about you put your bike in the trunk and ride with me?” “Sure.” Scott said smiling widely and they got the bike packed in the trunk and set off to town. An hour went by as Scott joined Lucien into searching for apartments, but couldn’t find any to Lucien’s liking so they went to eat. “So Deaton told me about the packs here.” Lucien said as they ate at a restaurant, “I just want to clarify that I am not here to invade anyone’s territories. I am here to take care of the Darach and that’s it.” “Why are you after the Darach if I may ask?” Scott questioned eating a hamburger. “My pack was killed few years ago when I was out at school and Deaton believes that the Darach killed them.” Lucien said, “I am the survivor of the pack and I know it wasn’t a werewolf otherwise I wouldn’t have become alpha so only lead we have is the pattern of the Darach making sacrifices before making their big strike.” “Well so far, the Darach has sacrificed virgins...” Scott told him. “Then the Darach is just getting started then” Lucien said thinking, “I would actually like to meet both packs, if you can arrange it. I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes just showing up out of the blue.” “Sure, I can set that up now.” Scott replied nodding and took out his phone and texted a few people, “We can go to my place if you want in the meantime...I can have my pack meet me there while we wait for Derek to come there.” Lucien nodded and they went to Scott’s place and Scott opened the door. “Mom?” he called out as he and Lucien went in and Scott closed the door, “I am home.” A woman with long curly dark brown hair and brown eyes came into the room dressed in scrubs and purse on her shoulder. “How was school, honey?” she asked and then saw Lucien standing there, “Oh, you brought a friend.” “Mom, this is Lucien Maxwell.” Scott introduced, “He’s a friend of Deaton’s and my new temporary mentor at the clinic.” Lucien realized that Scott didn’t want his mother to find out that Lucien was a hybrid helping hunt the Darach and he smiled softly at his mother. “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McCall.” he said politely and she smiled bashfully. “Please, call me Melissa.” she said and Lucien nodded and she turned to Scott, “I am heading to work, but I assume that you will get your homework done and eat something good and not fast food?” “I will, mom.” Scott assured her, “I’ll be by later to see you on dinner break.” “It was nice to meet you, Lucien.” Melissa said smiling at him as she went out to her car. “Nice to meet you, Melissa.” Lucien called out after her and she waved to them as she left. “Please tell me that you weren’t hitting on my mom.” Scott groaned as he closed the door and Lucien chuckled. “Nah, she isn’t my kind of mate.” Lucien said, “I like guys, Scott.” “Good cuz I think my mom was trying to flirt with you.” Scott sighed as they went to the kitchen, “Do you want anything to drink?” “Water is fine.” Lucien said and the door opened and footsteps scrambled through the house as Lucien smelt several new scents. “Scott!” a boy’s voice called out as Lucien turned to see a boy and two girls coming in quickly, “What was the urgency?” The boy had brown hair and brown eyes and seemed a bit over excited while the girl to his left had long brown hair and brown eyes and the girl to his right had long strawberry blonde hair and blue/green eyes. Lucien deduced them as Stiles, Allison and Lydia. Lucien looked at Stiles curiously as he felt power within Stiles that had yet to be unlocked and grow. “Who’s the hottie?” the girl on Stiles’ right, Lydia, said bitting her lower lip and Stiles looked bewildered to even see Lucien standing there. “Guys, this is Lucien Maxwell.” Scott said sighing as Lydia looked at Lucien dreamily, “Deaton called him to Beacon Hills to help us with Darach.” “And what is he supposed to do?” Stiles questioned, “Is he some kind of hunter expert on Darach’s?” “Not quite, Stiles.” Lucien chuckled, “I am not a hunter like your friend Allison here.” “How did you know...?” Allison started to say shocked. “Deaton told him about us.” Scott told her and turned to Lucien, “Go ahead and show them what you can do.” “Maybe we should do this in the backyard.” Lucien suggested and they all moved outside. Lucien sighed as the others looked at him expectantly and Stiles crossed his arms seemingly unimpressed that Scott was taking Lucien’s side with barely knowing him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head as he tapped into his Wolf and Spark. Wind started blowing around them and the others looked around confused as the wind flowed towards Lucien and they stared in shock as they saw Lucien’s hands produce claws and a low deep alpha growl emitted from Lucien’s throat as he looked up at them showing his changed eyes and fangs as he held out his left palm and fire appeared over it. “What the...” Allison said stunned and the wind died down as the flame disappeared. Lucien returned to normal and they all stared at him in awe. “That...was awesome!” Stiles said gleefully, “What are you? I mean I can see you’re a werewolf and an alpha at that, but the whole thing with the wind, fire and blue eye?” “That side of me is called Spark.” Lucien told him, “I can use magic from nature and myself, plus since this place has the Nemeton, my powers are boosted ten times my limit which is already high enough as it is.” “So you’re like the ultimate weapon?” Lydia questioned and Lucien nodded, “Wouldn’t that mean that the Deucalion would want you as part of his pack of alphas?” “That may be possible, but I will not join him.” Lucien told her. “How can we be sure?” Stiles asked. “Because if Deaton is right about the Darach being the one killing my clan, the Darach’s name was Julia at the time and she was Kali’s emissary at the time and Deucalion is Kali’s new leader if I understand what Deaton had told me before I came down here.” Lucien told them as he clenched his fists, “Trust me, Deucalion is on my hit list too, just not as much as the Darach.” He sensed four more people arrive out around the front of the house and sensed two boys and a girl, along with a strong scent belonging to a male alpha. “They are here.” Scott said as the four newcomers came into view. There was a dark skinned bald boy with brown hair wearing jeans and grey t-shirt who seemed to be 17, a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a short black skirt and white shirt with a leather jacket and the other boy had curly brown hair and brown eyes and wore jeans and red t-shirt. Last was a young man of about Lucien’s age with dark black hair and brown eyes with a trimmed beard wearing black jeans, grey t-shirt and leather jacket. “What was the urgency, Scott?” the curly haired boy asked concerned, “You hurt?” “I’m fine, Isaac.” Scott assured him and Lucien noticed a small hint of arousal between both of them but didn’t say anything about it, “I called you here to introduce a friend of Deaton’s who is here to help us with the alpha pack and Darach. His name is Lucien Maxwell and he’s called Alpha True Spark.” “Alpha True Spark?” Derek questioned widening his eyes, “Just what is that?” “Basically I am an alpha and very powerful Spark.” Lucien said, “I can use magic like Emissaries, but I’m more connected and dwell on my strength within unlike what Darach is doing by sacrificing people. Actually one of you have potential to become a Spark like me.” “One of us?” Scott questioned shocked, “Who?” “Stiles.” Lucien said looking at the boy who looked around shocked, “You have the potential within you...I have felt inside you, but we can get to that later...I understand that Derek and Scott are the leaders of the packs here in Beacon Hills, so I would like to chat with you both privately if we can.” Scott looked at Derek, who nodded and they went inside to talk alone. “So you’re a friend of Deaton’s?” Derek questioned as they all stood in the living room and Lucien nodded, “May I ask about your history with him?” “Deaton used to be emissary to my pack.” Lucien said, “After the Darach, Julia as she was known back then when she was Kali’s emissary, killed my pack; we split up to keep each other safe and kept in touch, however a few months ago I didn’t hear from him but knew that he could handle himself. Now he called me in to help and as I’ve explained to Scott already, I am not here to step on yours or his toes and invade your territories...I am just here to take care of the Darach and Deucalion and then I’m gone.” “So you have no pack now?” Derek replied confused and Lucien looked down, “I’m sorry to hear that.” “I’ll be getting an apartment in time for the time being and will research on my own until you guys want me to team up...as I said, I don’t want to be a bother to you guys in any way.” Lucien said. “Actually you won’t find an apartment.” Derek said and Scott looked at him stunned as Lucien nodded, “You can stay with me in my loft.” Lucien and Scott stared at Derek shocked and Derek sighed. “I would suggest for you to stay with Scott, but he has his mother here and school.” he said, “It’s only me and my uncle...” “Your uncle, Peter, who turned Scott?” Lucien questioned and Derek looked at him surprised, “Deaton gave me a summary of what has happened.” “Yeah him.” Derek said, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t mess with you.” “Very well, I agree with your idea.” Lucien replied, “Scott, this alright with you too?” Scott nodded and Lucien sighed when suddenly he sensed Stiles’ spark start to flare and his eyes widened in shock. “Oh no...” he muttered and rushed outside to see the others waiting and Stiles holding his hand over the ground in a trance, “Stiles!” He rushed over to Stiles and grabbed his hand just as some small rocks started to rise from the ground and Stiles snapped out of his trance in shock and the rocks fell down. “Stiles, how did you do that?” Lucien asked wondering if Deaton started to train him. “Deaton had shown me some pointers about Mountain Ash and I just started to think of the same concept of believing in the rocks to rise up and then I found myself in a bright light.” Stiles answered and Lucien sighed frustrated, “Did I do something wrong?” “It’s not you, Stiles.” Lucien said letting go of Stiles’ hand, “Deaton was starting to teach you the way of the Emissaries like himself and not Sparks like me. After I settle at Derek’s loft, come by if Derek doesn’t mind and I’ll start teaching you myself.” He looked at Derek, who nodded and then turned to Stiles who looked excited. “Come with me.” he told Stiles and led the way to his car and dug into the glove compartment and took out a book with a Triskelion on it, “Here this is one of the books I have to help you study about Sparks’ magic.” “That symbol...” Stiles said eyes widened, “That is the same mark as the tattoo on Derek’s back.” “You’re certain?” Lucien questioned and Stiles nodded, “Hmm...okay thanks for letting me know.” Stiles left to join the others as Lucien leaned against his car and crossed his arms narrowing his eyes. The Triskelion book had been given to his pack by his mother’s friend, Talia but he never learned of Talia’s last name...he now wondered if her last name was Hale. “Hey...” Derek said coming up to Lucien, “You alright?” “There is something I must ask you...” Lucien said, “But I don’t know how to ask without bring up some memories of yours....your mother’s name?” “You want to know about my mother’s name?” Derek replied shocked, “Her name is Talia.” Lucien’s eyes widened in shock and Derek tilted his head. “You know her name?” he questioned and Lucien nodded. “A woman named Talia, was a friend of my mothers and she gave my mother a few spell books with the Triskelion mark on it.” Lucien said and Derek gasped in shock, “Stiles just told me about your tattoo and I put the pieces together...your mother knew my mother and I have another suspicion too....I think Deaton was an emissary to both of them.” “Wait, is it possible for one to become an emissary to two packs?” Derek asked crossing his arms confused and Lucien sighed. “It is possible, but not common.” he said, “Just like if I needed to, I can become an emissary to yours or Scott’s pack if I needed to even if I was a werewolf or hell even both packs depending on my connection with either ones is where I would reside.” “I see...” Derek said nodding in understanding, “How about you and I head to my loft and I can set you up there? The others will be by later for pack night.” Lucien gasped slightly and his eyes shook when he heard Derek talk about pack night....his pack never even had pack night but they were still close. Derek noticed the shift in Lucien’s mood and felt a tug from his wolf as he sensed that Lucien was depressed. Does this mean that his pack never had pack night? Derek thought feeling sorry for Lucien, Well I will be sure to make sure he has a good time...there is just something about him. Later that night; Lucien was reading at Derek’s loft after he and Derek had went to the loft and Derek showed him around. He had two rooms, big living room and a nice kitchen. Lucien settled in nicely at the loft and he was glad that Derek had offered him a place which he didn’t expect at all. As he read, he smelt Derek coming to his room and there was a knock on the door. “Come on in.” he called out and Derek opened the door. “Just coming to see if you settled in nicely.” Derek said and Lucien nodded, “That’s good. If you need anything just let me know, okay?” “Thanks for letting me stay, Derek.” Lucien replied and Derek looked at him surprised, “You didn’t have to let me stay here, considering I am an outsider and yet you let me come into your town and home.” Before Derek could answer; they heard the pack arriving and voices gathering downstairs. Stiles and Erica were playfully arguing about which Avenger was better and Lucien’s eyes softened at the sounds of everyone getting along. “Coming?” Derek asked extending a hand to him and Lucien took it and they went to join the pack for movie and dinner night. Four months went by as Lucien lived with Derek and Peter and joined the high school posing as a substitute teacher so he could get more information about the alpha pack since two of Deucalion’s members; Ethan and Aiden who were twin werewolves, joined the school. During this time; Lucien started to fall for Derek but didn’t say anything since he knew that even if Derek felt the same way in a very slim chance, that he knew that this situation wasn’t permanent and that he would be leaving after defeating the Darach and Deucalion. The Darach had already sacrificed everyone except the Guardians and they were no closer to realize who was the Darach. As Lucien returned home one night from shopping, he entered the loft. “Hey Derek, I’m back.” he called out as he closed the door and froze as he heard a female laugh that wasn’t any of the pack and yet sounded familiar. “Hello Lucien.” the female said and Lucien turned to see his English teacher coworker, Ms. Jennifer Blake standing there beside Derek. “Ms. Blake.” Lucien replied nodding and noticed them holding hands, “Oh I am so sorry...I interrupted you two.” “It’s alright, I was just leaving.” Jennifer said giving Derek a kiss and Lucien’s heart broke and he looked down to calm himself as Jennifer walked past Lucien, “See you at school, Lucien.” She left as Lucien went over to the kitchen quietly and started putting the groceries away. “How was school?” Derek asked coming next to him. “Boring and so far Ethan and Aiden haven’t made their move yet...though Aiden started dating Lydia and Ethan started going out with Danny, a classmate of his.” Lucien told him and Peter came in. “That bitch gone?” he asked Derek who sighed. “Yes, Jennifer is gone.” Derek answered, “Though I have no idea why you don’t like her.” “Because she isn’t your mate, Derek.” Peter said and Lucien froze, “I have a feeling your mate will be close though.” “How about we decide what to do for dinner?” Lucien said smiling at both of them wanting to change the subject. “Don’t you have a recital to go to?” Peter questioned and Lucien pouted. “Not really since I ain’t really a teacher for high school.” he replied crossing his arms and Derek chuckled. “Even so, Scott and the others think that the Darach will be there after the Guardians.” he told Lucien who sighed and gathered his stuff. “Fine, but you guys better eat healthy.” he said as he left, “I’ll be able to smell if you didn’t.” He left to the school and found Scott and the others heading to the recital. “Any sign of the Darach?” he asked them and they shook their heads, “Damn it...okay I’ll go stand in the back of the room while you guys find seats.” They split up and Lucien kept his eye out for any dangerous characters other than Ethan and Aiden but saw nothing. The recital started and Lydia got up from her seat and started walking out past Lucien. “Where you going?” Lucien asked her. “Aiden texted me.” she answered, “Said it was life and death.” “Fine, but hurry back.” Lucien said and she nodded. She left and a few minutes later, Lucien looked toward Ethan and Aiden and noticed Aiden fumbling in his pockets. “What is wrong?” Lucien heard Ethan ask Aiden. “Must have lost my phone somewhere.” Aiden said. Lucien’s eyes widened in shock as he realized that Lydia was walking into a trap and rushed out to find her. “Damn it, where could she have gone?” he muttered rushing around the school and entered the hallways. “Why are you doing this?” Lydia’s voice asked shakily from one of the classrooms and Lucien ran to the room. He skidded to a stop as he looked in horror to see Lydia tied to a chair and Jennifer holding wire in her hands standing behind her. “You’re just a girl that knows too much, Lydia.” Jennifer said darkly as she prepared to strangle Lydia. “Hold it!” Lucien yelled as he rushed into the room, however Lydia let out a high pitched scream that vibrated the room and heard into the emporium by the wolves there. “Amazing...” Jennifer said after Lydia’s scream died down and glared at Lucien and blasted him in the right arm injuring him, “You again...” “Darach.” Lucien growled and she chuckled darkly. “I’ll get to you in a minute, Lucien” she said, “First I have to kill Lydia here...” Lucien thrust his left hand at Lydia’s chair and pulled his arm back, having the chair skid towards him away from Jennifer. “You’ll not lay a hand on her.” Lucien snarled and he snapped his fingers, Lydia’s bonds falling off. “Do you even know what she is?” Jennifer questioned. “She’s the Wailing Woman...” Lucien said slanting his eyes, “A banshee.” “Well it seems that you’re smarter than you led on in your class.” Jennifer said as Lydia got up and Lucien shielded her as the others came up behind them, “My job is done here. I have Stiles’ father to be used as a sacrifice. Now I need two others.” “Give me back my dad.” Stiles said angrily as he started rushing towards Jennifer but Lucien held him back. “You can’t rush at her, Stiles.” Lucien warned narrowing his eyes at Jennifer who smirked, “Remember...she killed my entire pack.” “As much as I would love to know how you saved Lydia, I have things to do.” Jennifer scoffed, “Bye bye.” She jumped out of the window and the pack rushed up to the window to see that she disappeared. “Where is she?” Scott asked as Lydia clung onto Lucien. “I know where she’ll head.” Lucien said, “You guys get to Derek’s when Lydia is feeling better. I will head over there first.” “We’re going with you.” Stiles said angrily and upset. “She will use your weakness against you, Stiles.” Lucien replied calmly, “Instead you need to go to Deaton and tell him that you need the ring.” “What?” Stiles questioned confused as Lucien got ready to leave. “Please...” Lydia said clinging to his arm shaking and terrified, “Don’t leave without me.” Lucien was about to object but saw the look of terror in her eyes and he sighed. “Alright, but when I tell you to hide when we get there, you hide okay?” he said and she nodded. They both left for the loft and Lucien didn’t sense Jennifer when they got out of the car and rushed up to the loft. Lucien pounded on the door and Peter opened it as Lydia looked at him shocked. “You...” she said surprised. “Me...” Peter replied. “You.” Lydia said narrowing her eyes as Lucien brushed past Peter. “Me...” Peter sighed, “Derek, Lucien is here.” Derek came downstairs and Lucien sighed in relief. He groaned as a flash of pain rushed through his injured arm but he couldn’t focus on that right now. “Lucien, you’re injured.” Derek said as his eyes turned red when he saw blood dripping from Lucien’s injured arm and he growled protectively rushing up to Lucien and holding his injured arm, “What the hell happened?” “Jennifer...” Lucien said wincing against the pain, “She’s the...” Suddenly he was flung away by an invisible force and crashed against one of the pillars some of his ribs breaking and his injured arm broke. Lucien fell unconscious and fell onto the floor. “And here I thought I would get here faster than you would.” Jennifer said from the doorway and Peter backed up shielding Lydia. “Derek, she’s the Darach.” Lydia said, “She tried to kill me.” “Why is it that you always date the evil ones?” Peter asked Derek who had rushed over to Lucien and felt for a pulse. “Not now, Peter.” Derek growled as he felt a dim pulse from Lucien and he snarled at Jennifer as his wolf felt rage against Lucien being hurt, “You have some nerves doing that to Lucien.” “He was trying to kill me before I can kill the Deucalion.” Jennifer argued and then her expression turned sad, “I need you to help me, Derek. Only you and I can defeat the Deucalion.” “I won’t join you.” Derek said. Jennifer sighed and thrust out a hand, and Lucien’s body rose up in the air and towards large glass window. “I really didn’t want to do this in front of you, Derek.” she said sadly and Derek’s eyes widened in horror as he watched Lucien’s body hang there, “If you don’t help me then I will kill him right now.” “Alright, you win.” Derek begged, “Just don’t hurt him.” “I have your word that you will help me?” Jennifer asked and Derek nodded. “Derek, don’t.” Peter said, “Do you think that Lucien would want you to do this?” “What does it matter what that pathetic man thinks?” Jennifer questioned. “Because Lucien is Derek’s potential mate and potential pack mum.” Peter snarled at her and her eyes widened as Derek gasped in shock and yet he realized that Peter was speaking the truth. “Well now...” Jennifer said, “This is a surprise....the lone survivor saved by power of the Nemeton becoming a potential mate to you, Derek...the one that gave the Nemeton it’s power back all those years ago when you spilt the blood of an innocent...we live in such interesting times.” “Yes we do, Julia.” a man’s voice said and Jennifer spun around to see Deucalion and Kali, his woman werewolf alpha that had a weird foot fetish, standing at the doorway, “Now release the poor boy.” “Oh I’ll release him alright.” Jennifer said smirking and Peter’s eyes widened in horror. “No!” Peter yelled right as Jennifer flung Lucien out the window towards his death. Derek froze in horror as he watched Lucien flung out and Peter rushed out the window after him. “Pity that the Deucalion forced my hand.” Jennifer told Derek, “I really wanted to spare him.” “Kali...kill Julia.” Deucalion ordered and the female werewolf by his side growled. “Derek, if there was a chance that Lucien survived then I am the only one that can heal his wounds.” Jennifer said backing away from Kali, “But if they kill me then I can’t do that.” Derek clenched his fists and rushed in front of Jennifer to protect her. “You do know that she is playing you, Derek.” Deucalion said. “I knew that you would help me, Derek.” Jennifer said sighing in relief and Derek turned to her and snarled. “Only reason I am helping you is because you say that you can heal Lucien.” he growled, “That’s the only reason why I am not letting him kill you.” They started battling while downstairs; Peter had caught Lucien and landed on the ground safely using his werewolf strength. “Don’t worry Lucien.” Peter said holding Lucien in his arms as he ran back upstairs, “I’ll get you and Lydia safe and then help Derek.” He entered the loft as the battle raged and saw Lydia hiding behind some furniture and he rushed over to her and laid Lucien beside her. “Oh my god, Lucien.” Lydia said shocked and Peter looked out onto the battle. Surprisingly Derek was holding his own against Kali while Deucalion held back. “I need you to watch Lucien, Lydia.” Peter said and Lydia nodded, “I’ll go after Deucalion and Jennifer.” He rushed into the fray as Lydia stayed hidden and Lucien groaned as he came to. “Lydia?” he questioned confused as he heard the fights, “What’s going on?” “Peter and Derek are fighting Deucalion and Kali.” Lydia said, “Peter saved you when you were thrown out the window by Jennifer.” “Is Derek alright?” Lucien asked and Lydia looked to see that Derek was starting to be overwhelmed by Kali. “That weird Kali lady is gaining the upper hand.” Lydia said. Lucien groaned as he tried to get up and for some reason his Spark side was blocked and he guessed it was Jennifer’s doing, however Jennifer didn’t seem to know that Lucien was a Spark...so was it Deucalion that was doing it? No, Deucalion didn’t have the power to do this to him...Lucien shook his head. Never mind about that. he thought as he stood up slowly and painfully, I need to save Derek...I don’t care what happens to me, but I need to save him so he can defeat Deucalion and Darach. Derek was coughing up blood as he laid on the ground scarred and bruised. “Die Hale!” Kali yelled raising her claws for final blow. Derek closed his eyes for impact, however he didn’t feel anything when he heard claws scrapping against flesh and he felt blood splatter on his face. “You okay, Derek?” Lucien’s voice asked weakly and Derek’s eyes flashed open and stared in shock at the sight in front of him. Lucien stood in front of Derek with arms spread open to shield him from Kali’s attack and he was struck instead. “Lucien?” Derek questioned in horror with his eyes shaking, “What...what did you do?” “I need you to survive, Derek.” Lucien said gasping for breath as Kali and the others looked on in shock, “Only you can defeat Jennifer and Deucalion. You need to live, Derek...I got one gift for you in my final moments.” Lucien closed his eyes and summoned his last ounce of magic and a bright light emitted from Lucien and wind blew from his body with strong force that it knocked Jennifer, Deucalion and Kali back. Derek gasped as he saw orbs of light flowing out of Lucien and into him, healing him of all wounds and he felt a surge of power rushing through his veins. “I give you my strength, Derek.” Lucien’s voice echoed in Derek’s mind as he stood up as he glowed with blue aura surrounding his body, “Use it well and save your pack.” Lucien’s body fell down lifeless and Derek glared at his enemies with one red eye and one green eye. “You’ll pay for messing with my pack.” he growled. He disappeared in a flash and Kali was stabbed in the chest from behind by Derek. “What?” Deucalion said stunned as Derek glared at him oozing hatred from his scent, “This is impossible.” Jennifer backed up scared and turned to leave when Peter was right in front of her and slashed her throat. Jennifer gasped for breath as she clutched her throat and Peter glared at her. “That was for Lucien.” he said as he watched her fall to the floor and die. He turned to Deucalion, however Deucalion had disappeared and Derek calmed down and rushed over to Lucien and held him in his arms as the rest of the pack came running in with Deaton by their side. “Lucien...Lucien wake up.” Derek said starting to cry as he shook Lucien. “What the hell happened here?” Scott questioned stunned to see Kali’s dead body on the floor and Jennifer’s body in front of Peter. “Oh my god...” Allison said gasping as she saw Lucien dead in Derek’s arms, “Lucien.” “Deaton is there anything you can do?” Derek asked looking up at Deaton who rushed over to him and inspected Lucien. “There may be a chance, but he may lose everything supernatural about him and he may return as a human.” Deaton told him and Derek looked down at Lucien, “You have to be certain about this.” “I’m certain.” Derek said sincerely and Deaton nodded. “Very well.” he said and turned to Stiles, “I will need your help, Stiles. Everyone else, clear out.” The pack did as Deaton said and several hours went by before Scott suggested they went out to eat. Derek grudgingly went along and they sat in the diner eating hamburgers and fries, but Derek didn’t feel hungry while he worried about Lucien. “You know Lucien wouldn’t want you to starve yourself.” Peter said and Derek glared at him. “Did something happen between Derek and Lucien?” Isaac asked curiously as he stuffed his mouth with food. “It seems that Lucien is a potential mate for Derek.” Peter said smirking and the pack stared at Derek in shock. “What?” he questioned staring at them, “Is it so surprising that I may have a mate?” “We just didn’t expect your mate to be male...” Scott said. “You mean like how you and Isaac are mates?” Derek replied and Isaac and Scott blushed deep red as Derek smirked as everyone’s attention now turned to the two boys. “You and Isaac?” Allison questioned raising an eyebrow and grinning slyly. “Well this is an interesting development.” Peter said. “That was dirty, Derek.” Scott mumbled and Derek shrugged as a small smile came to his lips. “Do you think Lucien will be okay?” Lydia asked Derek as the others were busy chatting about Isaac and Scott. “I hope so.” Derek answered, “He sacrificed himself for me...he was an outsider, but he still sacrificed himself for me.” “I think we both know that he wasn’t an outsider anymore...” Lydia said gently as she laid a hand on his and he looked at her and realized that she was right. “Yeah...” he said softly smiling, “He’s pack.” He heard the front door to the diner opening and a fresh ocean scent filled the diner as his eyes widened in shock as he recognized the scent. He turned to the front door as the others looked up and smiled brightly at who came in and rushed up to greet them. Derek stayed where he was at as he saw Lucien standing there with Stiles and Deaton by his side and everyone crowded around him and hugged him. Lucien smiled at them as he was overwhelmed with hugs and he looked up to look at Derek. Derek smiled softly and Lucien walked over to him as the others left them alone to eat at the bar. “Look pretty alive for a dead guy.” Derek said smirking and Lucien laughed softly making Derek’s wolf howl in delight. “Well I have you to thank.” Lucien replied and Derek looked at him confused, “When I was dead, all I saw was darkness....it seemed like forever as I floated in pitch black and tried to find the light but there was nothing...then I heard your voice and a small light appeared in front of me. Your voice asked me if I wanted to live and I said yes...then I found myself in your loft with Stiles and Deaton there.” He looked down sadly and Derek looked at him waiting for him to continue. “I’m glad that Stiles and Deaton were there, but there was someone I wanted there more than anything.” Lucien said and looked at Derek, “I wanted you there, Derek...the person I wanted to see the most was you.” Derek’s eyes widened in shock and Lucien chuckled nervously and scratched his head. “Look at me, talking about my death and everything.” he said, “How about one last pack night?” “Last?” Derek questioned confused and then his eyes shook as he realized that the whole reason they met was because Lucien wanted revenge for his dead pack and was always going to leave after that. They all went back to Derek’s loft and had a movie night together and as the pack slept; Lucien packed up his bags quietly and went downstairs to the loft door. “Leaving already?” Stiles asked coming up behind him as Lucien opened the door gently. “Stiles, you all know that I never meant to stay long term.” Lucien said turning to the young Spark, “Besides you have Deaton as a great teacher, I’m human now.” “But I don’t want Deaton as my mentor...” Stiles argued shaking his head, “I want you.” Lucien looked at him surprised and then smiled softly as he sighed. “You’re going to do great, Stiles.” he said going up to his friend and patting him on the head, “I have high expectations of you.” He turned to leave and waved as he walked out leaving Stiles with tears in his eyes. Stiles stood there crying as Lucien made his way downstairs when Stiles felt someone rush by in a flash and smiled softly. “Bring him back, Sourwolf.” he said as he saw a flash of Derek’s figure exiting the loft in a hurry, “We’re counting on you.” Lucien made it to his car and started driving to the city limit as Derek came running out and rushed after Lucien on foot. Derek continued chasing Lucien and Lucien came to the city limit. Lucien started crying as he came to the edge of the city when suddenly a lady came out of the woods and Lucien slammed onto the break and stared in shock. The lady had long brown hair and brown eyes and wore a blue dress and she had two girls by her side. Both girls had long brown hair and brown eyes and one of them was about Derek’s age while the other was about Stiles’ age. “Talia...” Lucien breathed in shock and the lady smiled softly at him as he got out of the car. “Hello Lucien Maxwell.” the lady said, “Leaving Beacon Hills so soon?” “I...I came here to avenge my pack and I did.” Lucien replied, “No need for me to stay.” “Are you sure about that?” Talia asked tilting her head and looking behind him. Lucien heard someone behind him and looked to see Derek standing there breathless. “Derek...” Lucien said stunned, “What are you doing here?” “Did you really think that you can just walk out on us?” Derek asked voice breaking as he cried, “Did you not think on how this would affect the pack?” “I...” Lucien stammered not sure what to say, “My time here is done, Der...” “We’re family, Lucien!” Derek shouted and Lucien’s eyes widened in shock, “Our hyperactive messed up pack is family to each other.” Lucien’s eyes shook as Derek rushed up to him and hugged him. “You can’t leave now.” Derek said shaking, “Not when we’re all so close.” “But I’m an outsider...” Lucien replied and Derek pulled back to glare at him. “You aren’t an outsider.” Derek said angrily, “You’re more than that.” “Well I never thought that this would happen.” Talia’s older daughter, Lura, said smirking, “Derek has fallen for someone.” Lucien looked at her confused by what she was saying and then it clicked. “Wait, me?” he said confused as he looked back at Derek who was blushing. “Awe, you made him blush.” Talia’s second daughter, Cora, said cooing, “He’s a keeper, Derek.” “You’ve...fallen for me?” Lucien questioned mind reeling and Derek nodded bashfully. “You two were mates from the moment you were born.” Talia said, “I knew when I met Lucien as a baby. The Hybrid and the Alpha.” “Then...you knew my parents?” Lucien said shocked as Derek continued to hug Lucien and buried his head into Lucien’s chest. “They are still alive, Lucien.” Talia said softly and Lucien gasped as his eyes shook, “They will be heading here soon...Derek, isn’t there something you want to say to Lucien?” Derek sniffled and stood up as he wiped his eyes and looked at Lucien tenderly. “I love you, Lucien Maxwell.” he said softly and he bent towards Lucien and kissed him softly on the lips. Lucien inhaled sharply as he drew into Derek’s kiss and Derek’s intoxicating scent rushed through his lungs. They kissed for several moments before Derek drew away and looked at Lucien tenderly. “I love you too, Derek Hale.” Lucien said smiling softly at the man he loved dearly and he turned to Talia and her daughters bashfully, “Sorry if you guys were uncomfortable with that.” “It is alright, Lucien.” Talia replied smiling at him, “But maybe we should head back to the others.” They all headed back to Derek’s loft and Lucien entered in to find the pack awake and depressed as they all sat in the living room. “Lucien!” Isaac cried out happily as he saw Lucien enter and the rest of the pack looked up in surprise and smiles grew on their faces at the sight of Lucien standing there. They rushed up to him and started swarming him as Stiles stood back and crossed his arms as he smiled softly at Derek. “Well the Alpha’s mate has returned.” Peter said from the staircase and Lucien looked at him as he watched Peter come down and up to him, “Glad you’re back, kid.” “Glad to be back.” Lucien said nodding and Peter turned to Talia as the pack went into the living room with Cora and Lura going with them. “Hello sister.” Peter said and Talia smiled softly. “Hello Peter.” Talia replied, “Looking well and seems you took a liking to this pack.” “They amuse me.” Peter said shrugging as he looked at the pack, “You know that Lucien isn’t supernatural anymore.” “Yes...I felt that.” Talia said sadly as she looked at Lucien, “Though I don’t get it...I can get possibly him losing his werewolf side, but his spark should stay with him forever.” “Perhaps it’s locked within him.” Peter replied. “Maybe...” Talia said sighing, “But in the meantime, Derek has found his mate in Lucien.” “That he has.” Peter said smiling at his nephew standing next to Lucien holding hands while chatting with the pack, “Deucalion vanished, but I am certain that it isn’t the last time we’ll see him.” “What about the twins that were in his pack?” Talia questioned and Peter looked at her curiously, “I kept an ear out on what happened here...Deaton is my emissary as you know.” “That is true, but I don’t think that they will strike...what do you intend to do?” Peter asked. “I’ll stay near Beacon Hills for the meantime.” Talia answered, “There is work that I need to handle. Lura and Cora will join you guys while I am gone on business...they miss you and Derek and I am certain now that with Lucien joining, the pack will become closer. He is pack mother of course.” Meanwhile Lucien was standing next to Derek while listening to the pack talking about the next last few days of school before summer and Lucien smiled softly as he leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder as they held hands and watched their ‘pups’ talking with each other. “I happy that you’re staying.” Derek told Lucien nuzzling his nose against Lucien’s neck marking him with his scent. “You gave me a reason to stay.” Lucien said smiling softly, “You gave me a purpose in life other than vengeance for my pack...you gave me a family.” There was a knock on the door and Derek tensed as Talia went to answer it. “Babe, what is it?” Lucien questioned cursing the fact that he wasn’t a werewolf anymore. “Two adult werewolves.” Derek said and Lucien gulped nervously as he realized that it was his parents. “Der...I’m scared.” Lucien whimpered and Derek tightened his hold on Lucien’s hand. Talia opened the door to reveal a man and woman in their mid 40's standing there and the man had short brown hair and brown eyes while the woman had long black hair and green eyes. “Pack meet Tristan and Angelica Maxwell.” Talia introduced and the couple looked at Lucien in shock, “Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell....this is my son’s pack and your son, Lucien.” “Lucien, is that really you?” Angelica questioned as tears came to her eyes. Lucien didn’t say anything and started trembling slightly and Derek drew Lucien closer to himself to comfort him. “We’ve been searching for you for years.” Tristan said as he and Angelica walked into the loft, “After the attack on our small village, we lost you and thought you were dead.” “What is this feeling?” Lucien thought as he felt something wrong in the back of his head, “Something is off.” “We want you to join us in our new pack.” Angelica said as she and Tristan got closer to Lucien and Derek growled as his eyes glowed red and green. “Derek.” Talia said in a scolding voice. “It’s alright, Mrs. Hale.” Tristan said, “Lucien seems to become part of your son’s pack so he’s protective over his pack members.” “He isn’t just a member of my pack.” Derek said angrily as his wolf felt rage against the idea of these people wanting Lucien to join them, “He’s my mate and pack mother to my ‘pups’.” Tristan and Angelica looked at Derek shocked and then looked at Lucien who still hadn’t said a word. “Mother, I am tired of waiting outside.” a woman’s voice said and they looked to see a woman of about Lucien’s age with long brown hair and purple eyes walking in. “Leliana, I told you that we would be right out.” Angelica said and Lucien looked closely at the woman who was looking at him intently. “Wait...” Leliana said slowly as she walked up to Lucien curiously, “You’re Lucien.” “Leliana, darling...” Angelica said nervously, “You should really...” Suddenly Lucien and Leliana started glowing, blue light from Lucien and purple light from Leliana, and orbs of light flowed around them as everyone watched in shock. “What is this?” Derek questioned confused and Talia’s eyes widened in shock. “Twin Sparks.” she breathed stunned, “I have never heard of this before.” “You’re my twin?” Lucien said looking at Leliana who smiled brightly. “Dad and mom told me that I had a brother, but I never expected to be your twin.” Leliana said excitedly and their glowing stopped as everyone continued to stare in silence. “There is something that is bother me though.” Lucien said thinking and he gasped as he realized what the feeling was earlier, “Derek, can you compare Leliana’s scent to mine?” “Um...sure.” Derek said sniffing towards Leliana and smelt the same ocean scent from Lucien in Leliana mixed in with some lavender scent, “Smell the same other than some lavender scent.” “Alright...” Lucien said nodding and then narrowed his eyes, “Now smell Tristan and Angelica.” “Lucien dear...” Angelica said smiling nervously, “What are you doing?” “I have a theory and Derek will prove it.” Lucien said tensely and turned to his mate, “Der, if you will please..” Derek nodded and closed his eyes as he sniffed Tristan and Angelica who smelt a lot like Deucalion. His eyes widened and he growled angrily as he put himself in front of Lucien. “Leliana, get away from Tristan and Angelica.” Lucien said and Leliana did as he said and moved by Stiles, who’s hand went on fire as he stood protectively in front of Leliana, “Derek, what did you smell?” “Deucalion.” Derek snarled and everyone went tense, except for Leliana, Tristan and Angelica. “Lucien, there is no reason to be afraid of Deucalion.” Leliana said and Lucien looked at her stunned, “He’s our family.” “What?” Lucien said shocked. “Deucalion is my brother.” Tristan told him and Lucien shook his head, “Your uncle.” “You’re not Lucien’s parents.” Talia said angrily, “I was so blind to see it...you smell nothing like Lucien and Leliana.” “We are their parents, even if we’re not related by blood.” Angelica retorted, “We lost Lucien and raised Leliana as our own.” “You didn’t lose me...” Lucien said shaking his head as scenes of being left behind flashed through his mind and he groaned as he clutched his head, “You...you left me behind to die...there has never been twin sparks especially twin spark hybrids and you were scared that Leliana and I would find out that you’re related to Deucalion and rise up against you all.” “That’s not true.” Angelica said shaking her head as Leliana looked horrified. “Can you please leave my son’s loft?” Talia said and Angelica sighed. “Very well...Leliana, we’re leaving.” she said in a huff and turned to leave. “I...” Leliana replied unsure what to do. Lucien looked at Derek and Derek looked back at him and understood what Lucien was thinking. “Leliana, if you chose to stay with us, I will let you.” Derek told her, “You can stay with your brother instead of those who lied about being your true parents all this time.” “No she’s going with us.” Tristan growled lunging to Leliana at werewolf speed however his hand was stopped by the wrist and he looked in shock to see Lucien clutching his wrist as his eyes glowed crimson red and fangs appeared. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on her.” Lucien snarled as he felt his wolf returned. “Lucien...you’re...” Derek said in awe and Tristan growled as he turned to Lucien and thrust his palm at Lucien’s chest making him fly back across the room. Lucien hit the wall and groaned as he fell to the floor. “Lucien!” Derek yelled rushing towards him as Tristan stood there snarling. “You dare touch me, boy?” Tristan questioned angrily as Lucien stood up grinning. “Oh now you’ve done it.” Lucien said popping his neck and fingers and then disappeared in a flash, rushing at Tristan and smashing him out of the glass window and onto the ground below. Tristan groaned and snarled at Lucien who was on top of him letting out an alpha roar. “You don’t know what you are, do you?” Tristan sneered, “You want to know what makes you so special? You’re a Delta....you are a third, unlike your sister.” “What?” Lucien questioned confused, “What the hell does that mean?” “It means that if you mate with Derek then you will have children.” Tristan said, “And they will be the most powerful hybrids ever born and that is why Deucalion wants you in his pack. He wants the perfect Alpha and the perfect pack and will destroy any that stand in his way.” “This is one pack that’s going to stand in his way.” Lucien growled and Tristan kicked him off and they rose to their feet as the pack came rushing out. “Tristan, enough.” Angelica said, “We’ve over-stayed our welcome, if Leliana wants to stay then that’s her choice.” “Angelica...” Tristan started to say when Angelica grabbed him and left. Lucien returned to normal as they drove off and sighed as he turned to the pack who were looking at him in awe. “You’re...a hybrid again.” Isaac said stunned and Lucien looked at his hands mystified. “So it seems.” Lucien said confused and looked at Derek who was staring at his mate in awe and happiness. “This place isn’t safe anymore.” Talia said interrupting Derek’s thoughts, “Deucalion will be back with a new pack.” “Well we don’t know any other place.” Lydia said. “I know where to go.” Lucien replied knowing exactly where to go. Soon they all left and arrived at the old Hale mansion in the woods and Derek looked at him unsure. “You sure about this, Lucien?” he questioned and Lucien smiled at him softly. “Leliana and Stiles...care to give me a hand?” Lucien questioned summoning his magic and Leliana and Stiles grinned at each other as they walked up next Lucien and joined him summoning their magic. Everyone watched in awe as orbs of light covered Lucien’s, Stiles’ and Leliana’s hands as they released their magic and started rebuilding the Hale house with their magic. Within a few moments; the Hale house was rebuilt in all its glory and Derek looked at in shock as Lura, Peter, Cora and Talia stood beside him in disbelieve. “Hale family...” Lucien said smiling and they looked at him, “Would you like to go in first?” “We...” Lura said starting to cry, “Lucien...” “Go ahead.” Lucien replied nodding to the house and the Hale family went in first. Derek looked around in awe as he saw that the house was restored to everything before the fire and he gasped as tears came to his eyes and his family continued around the house in shock as the rest of the pack followed them inside. “It’s just like before...” Talia said softly and turned to Lucien who was leaning against the wall weakly, “Lucien, are you okay?” “I’ll be fine.” Lucien said nodding as he felt lightheaded. He moved forward, but stumbled and started to fall when Derek caught him. “I got you, babe.” Derek said and Lucien smiled up at him. “Thanks, Der...” he replied leaning into his mate. “We are the ones that should be thanking you, Teriel.” Talia said going up to him, “You gave us our home back.” “Least I could do, Mrs. Hale.” Lucien said standing straight, “You guys gave me a new pack and you lost everything in that fire, so I figured that this would be a great way to repay you all.” “We need a pack night tonight.” Isaac suggested and the others agreed while Lucien went over to the couch to relax and Derek joined him, “Stiles and I can go get some movies for us to watch.” The pack continued to talk about pack night as Lucien leaned on Derek and fell asleep quickly against him as Derek held him close and fell asleep himself. “Guys look...” Allison said softly and the pack turned to look at what she was looking at and smiled softly, “They are perfect together.” “Yes they are.” Talia agreed smiling at her son and his mate, “Let’s just hope that Deucalion won’t be back if he knows what’s good for him.” A year went by with no incident of Deucalion returning and the pack has gotten closer since Lucien got together with Derek and became pack ‘mum’. The pack entered their senior year while Lucien stayed at home looking after the pack after ‘resigning’ as a substitute teacher and moving into a house, behind the Hale manor close to the lake, with Derek so that they could have their own privacy. There two other houses beside the Hale manor and Lucien’s and Derek’s house and the pack members used them, one for the girls and one for the boys. Derek had gotten a job working with Deaton and Scott and his and Lucien’s relationship grew even stronger over the last year. Ethan and Aiden joined the Hale/McCall/Maxwell pack after Deucalion left them to fend for themselves and even though some of the pack had reserves about Ethan and Aiden; Lucien, Derek, and Talia let them in with open arms and Derek and Lucien let Ethan and Aiden stay in their house. Ethan and Danny broke up when Danny found out that Ethan was a werewolf and Aiden and Lydia were together and expecting a baby. One day Lucien was cleaning the house while waiting for Derek to come home from work and he looked outside to see Aiden and Lydia sitting on a bench swing outside and he smiled softly as he saw Lydia’s growing womb as she was close to due date. He was glad for Lydia and Aiden, but at the same time he was sad because he wished for a child of his own...however he didn’t want to ask Derek to have a child though they have had unprotected sex so Lucien wasn’t even sure if he was pregnant or not. Lucien smelt and heard Derek arriving home and he smiled softly as he went over to the kitchen and Derek came in. “Hey babe.” Derek said smiling at his mate and going up to Lucien and kissing him on the lips softly. “How was work?” Lucien asked him as he handed Derek a cup of juice. “It was good.” Derek answered as he took the drink and set it on the table, “Though I have something for you.” Lucien tilted his head confused and Derek grinned as he grabbed Lucien’s hands and led him outside to his car and opened the door. Lucien looked at him confused and then looked in the car only to gasp as he saw a black and white husky puppy in the back seat with one brown eye and one blue eye. “Oh my god...” he said as he looked at Derek who was grinning and then back at the puppy which wined at him and he bent down to pick it up, “Derek, it’s so cute...is it girl or boy?” “Boy.” Derek told him as Lucien held the husky close, “Deaton said that it bonded with me as I took care of it and said I could keep him so I thought I could give him to you.” “Derek, he’s perfect.” Lucien said smiling at the puppy, “He shall be named Sourpup.” “Sourpup?” Derek questioned and Lucien chuckled. “Well you’re my Sourwolf and this little guy is my Sourpup.” Lucien said holding the puppy up and grinning as Sourpup licked his face, “Thanks babe.” He kissed Derek and smiled at his mate as Sourpup heard someone coming and Lucien smelt Ethan coming up the driveway slowly and smelling of depression. “Hey babe, can you start dinner?” Lucien asked and Derek nodded as Lucien let Sourpup down. Sourpup ran towards the direction of Ethan and Lucien followed him until he saw Ethan walking up the driveway with his head hung down. Sourpup barked happily at Ethan and Ethan looked up surprised as Sourpup ran up to him and Ethan smiled as he bent down and picked Sourpup up. “He likes you.” Lucien commented smiling softly and Ethan looked at Lucien, “Derek just got him for me.” “He’s adorable.” Ethan said as Sourpup licked his face, “What’s his name?” “Sourpup.” Lucien replied and Ethan chuckled. “So Derek is Sourwolf and this little guy is Sourpup?” Ethan questioned raising an eyebrow and Lucien nodded. “You doing okay, Ethan?” Lucien asked concerned and Ethan sighed. “It’s just...I’m still broken over Danny.” Ethan said and Lucien nodded, “He was the best thing for me and I screwed it up.” “Hey just because Danny can’t accept you for being a werewolf, then that doesn’t mean that it is your fault.” Lucien said, “You will find a better guy, Ethan.” “How do you know for certain?” Ethan asked and Lucien smiled as they began to walk back to the house. “Because I know that Jackson has some attraction to you.” Lucien said smirked and Ethan looked at him surprised, “Come on, you had to have known about that.” “I thought I felt something, but I didn’t know if my mind was playing tricks on me.” Ethan replied. “He likes you, Ethan.” Lucien said, “I would suggest that you start hanging out together more and see if it works out.” “Thanks, Lucien.” Ethan replied smiling, “You have been so great to me and my brother after Deucalion left us to fend for ourselves.” “I know what it is like to have no pack, Ethan...” Lucien said sadly as he thought about his dead pack, “Besides, you and your brother didn’t really attack us. You just got closer to Danny and Lydia. You are part of my pack now and I look after my pack, no matter what.” Suddenly he smelt a scent that he hadn’t smelled in a long time and his eyes turned red as he tensed up when he felt the pack alert. “Ethan go to Derek and tell him that whoever is coming is not a threat.” he ordered and Ethan nodded running off as Lucien turned to the end of the driveway to see a black 1967 impala driving up. Lucien smirked as he saw three men in the car and the car parked in front of him and the men got out of the car. One of the men had short brown hair and green eyes and was about Lucien’s age and wore jeans, blue t-shirt and leather jacket. The second man was about 6ft and had long brown hair and brown eyes. The third man had black hair and brown eyes and wore a black suit with a tan trench coat. “Lucien...” the first man said walking up to him, “Been a while.” “Dean Winchester.” Lucien said, “Not a surprise that you found me.” He turned to the other two men and smiled at them. “Sam...” he said as the men smiled and nodded, “Castiel.” “Hey Lucien.” the second taller man, Sam Winchester, said, “Look I am sorry that we showed up unannounced but Dean said that we needed to find you.” “Lucien.” Derek called out and they turned to see the pack coming up, “Is everything okay?” “Yeah Derek.” Lucien said as Dean looked at the pack curiously, “Dean, Sam and Cas...this is my mate Derek Hale and our pack.” “So they are werewolves too?” Dean questioned. “Some of them are werewolves.” Lucien told him and turned to his pack, “Pack, this is Dean and Sam Winchester and their friend Castiel. They are hunters.” “Hunters?” Allison said as the pack grew tense. “Everyone relax.” Lucien said, “Dean and his brother helped me try to track down my old pack’s killer a while back and I helped them on a few hunts. No one is an enemy here.” “They could be working with Gerard.” Scott said and Dean scoffed. “Gerard Argent?” he questioned chuckling, “We would like to find him and teach him a lesson. Lucien opened our eyes a few years ago to show that not all werewolves and supernatural beings are evil. We only hunt those who do harm and protect those who need protecting. Looks like you’ve gotten yourself a good new pack, cousin.” “Cousin?!” the pack cried out in surprise and Lucien smiled softly. “Yeah Castiel is an angel and he told us that I was Dean and Sam’s cousin but he never found my real parents.” Lucien explained and motioned for Leliana to come forward, “Dean...Sam, meet Leliana, my twin sister.” “Pleasure to meet you guys.” Leliana said smiling at Dean and the others. “What brings you here, Dean?” Lucien asked and Dean sighed as he crossed his arms. “Perhaps if we chat inside?” Dean suggested and Lucien looked at Derek and nodded, “Maybe just us adults should talk about this?” Lucien nodded and the adults went into the Hale house as the pack went to their own houses. “I’m guessing that this isn’t good, Dean.” Lucien said as he sat on the couch across from Dean, Sam and Castiel. “It has something to do with a demon wolf.” Sam said and Lucien’s eyes flashed red as the other adults by his side tensed and Sam looked at them curiously, “Wait, does that mean something to you?” “He’s known by the name of Deucalion.” Talia told him, “We’ve had encounters with him before.” “Well he’s been seen around Lucifer.” Castiel said and Lucien sighed as the Hales looked at him confused. “As in the devil?” Derek questioned and Lucien nodded. “There aren’t just werewolves and mythical creatures, Derek.” Lucien said, “Castiel is truly an angel and there are demons in this world.” “Would they come to Beacon Hills since we have the Nemeton?” Peter asked and Lucien shrugged. “That’s a possibility but I haven’t sensed any other demons than Deucalion.” Lucien said thinking, “But Dean, you could have just called me or texted me...why come all this way?” “Chuck told us that you and Derek, along with your pack, will need our help. You remember him right?” Dean told him and Lucien nodded as he remembered the prophet, “Well turns out that Chuck saw demons coming after your pack and you guys would be a huge factor in the fate of this world along with some other people that we need to find.” “Who?” Peter questioned. “First there are the Mikaelsons.” Dean started to explain, “They live in New Orleans and are vampires...the first in existence...they are called The Originals.” “Can they be trusted?” Derek asked and Sam sighed. “The Mikaelson family is consisted of 5 siblings, four of which are vampires and one is a witch.” Sam answered, “There is Freya, the oldest and the witch, and then there is Elijah Mikaelson, an honorable man who would do anything to protect his family. Next is Niklaus, a hybrid between a werewolf and vampire...he has some questionable methods on keeping his family and town safe but he can be reasoned with. Then there is Rebekah, she adores her family especially her older brother Elijah. Last is Kol and he is...well we still have to figure him out but he is loyal to his family. Klaus has a daughter, with a woman named Hayley Marshall, named Hope. Hope is a very powerful witch while Hayley was turned hybrid like Klaus.” “Sounds like a powerful family.” Lucien commented intrigued. “It’s not just them.” Castiel said, “They have friends in town that are vampires, werewolves and witches. The whole town is full of them and some are against the Mikaelsons and some are with them.” “Who else is there?” Talia questioned. “There are the Salvatore brothers and their friends in Mystic Falls.” Dean said, “Salvatore brothers are vampires as well and some of their friends are vampires and werewolves as well. There is a witch with them and a human.” “Seems like there are quite a few powerful people out there.” Peter said. “None as powerful as Lucien though.” Dean replied, “He’s the most powerful being out there.” “So how long do we have?” Lucien asked Castiel. “A few years at most.” Castiel answered, “Sam and I will go and recruit more allies but you guys should be safe in meantime.” “What will you be doing?” Peter asked Dean. “I’ll stay in town so I can make sure you guys are safe.” Dean said, “If that’s okay with you all.” Lucien looked at the other pack adults who nodded and later that evening; Sam and Castiel left to find more allies while Dean stayed behind and walked up to Lucien who was on the deck of his house looking out into the lake. “Derek seems like a great guy.” Dean commented coming up beside Lucien and Lucien chuckled. “He’s the best.” Lucien said, “He gave me a new pack when I had none and he’s been nothing but amazing and kind to me.” “That’s good.” Dean replied, “I want you to be happy, Lucien.” “What about you?” Lucien asked, “I know Sam and Cas are together, but have you found anyone?” “Nah, been so busy hunting that I haven’t really thought about finding someone yet.” Dean said shaking his head, “Maybe one day when all of this is over.” “Hey babe.” Derek’s voice called out from inside the house and Lucien and Dean turned to see Derek coming downstairs, “Hey Dean...do you mind if I chat with Lucien for a moment?” “Of course.” Dean said smiling softly, “Talk to you later, cousin.” He left and Lucien looked at Derek smiling as Derek walked up to him. “Is everything okay?” he asked concerned. “Yeah I just wanted to tell you how much I am greatful that you came into my life.” Derek answered smiling softly at his mate, “You’ve changed me, Lucien and you’ve changed the pack for the better...I know at first I seemed hostile to you, but I grew to care about you and love you. I know that we’re not like your old pack, but I am hoping you’re happy here.” “Der, you’ve given me more than my old pack.” Lucien said softly as he touched Derek’s cheek gently, “You’ve given me a new pack, which is family to me now...are you okay? You’re acting like you’re going off into battle or something.” “No, nothing like that.” Derek said chuckling, “Um...I was actually going to wait to bring this up, but I can’t wait any longer.” Lucien looked at him confused and Derek bent down on one knee and held up a golden ring to him. “Lucien Maxwell...” Derek started to say as Lucien looked at him in shock and could barely breath, “Will you do me the honor to marry me and start a family of our own little pups?” Lucien stood there speechless and stunned while Derek waited for his answer and Lucien nodded unable to speak quite yet as he started crying in happiness. “Yes...” he said, “Yes, I will marry you Derek Hale.” Derek grinned at him as he put the ring on Lucien’s finger and then got up and kissed him passionately. “Wait...” Lucien said as his mind reeled from the other thing that Derek had asked him, “You want to start a family with me?” “Well you did tell me that you were a delta, capable of becoming pregnant.” Derek replied, “I want to have a family with you, Lucien...I want to have hyperactive little pups with you.” “I would love to have kids with you, Derek.” Lucien said excitedly and Derek picked him and swung him around as they kissed again. Suddenly Lucien felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom to throw up. “Babe, are you okay?” Derek asked running after him. “Yeah just some...” Lucien started to say when he threw up again, “What’s happening?” “Lucien...” Derek said as he listened closely and heard a small heartbeat within Lucien, “You’re...you’re pregnant, Lucien.” “What?” Lucien said shocked, “How far along?” “I would estimate maybe a few days...have you felt nauseous recently?” Derek told him. “Well I have thrown up a little bit but I thought it was food poisoning or something.” Lucien said, “But I didn’t have any idea that I was pregnant.” “Lucien, this is a great thing.” Derek said kneeling beside Lucien smiling softly, “We were just talking about having kids.” “I know, hon.” Lucien replied smiling, “Just that if this is morning sickness, I am not gonna like it.” “We’re going to make it, babe.” Derek promised and Lucien cleaned up. “Derek!” Isaac called out, “Lucien! Pack night time!” “Come on.” Derek said holding Lucien’s hand and they went to the campfire near the lake where the pack was gathered and Dean watched from afar. “Dean, come on.” Talia invited and Dean looked at Lucien who nodded and Dean walked over to join them, “Isaac and Stiles, those marshmallows are burning.” “Dang it.” Stiles cursed, “Isaac, you left them over the fire too long.” “You’re the one that was supposed to watch them.” Isaac argued back and they started to bicker playfully as Derek sat down on a chair with Lucien in his lap and Derek held Lucien close as they looked fondly at their pack. “You guys seem happier than usual.” Erica commented as she ate a hot-dog, “What’s up?” “Um...” Lucien said looking at Derek who nodded and they stood up, “We have very good news.” Everyone looked at them expectantly and Lucien bit his lip while grinning. “Derek asked me to marry him!” he said excitedly as he showed everyone the engagement ring. The girls screamed in excitement as they ran over to hug Lucien and the boys shook Derek’s hand and Dean hugged Lucien tightly. “I’m so happy for you, Lucien.” he said. “Thanks Dean.” Lucien replied and smiled again at the pack, “There is something else...” “What?” Jackson questioned. “Lucien is pregnant.” Derek said proudly, “We’re going to be fathers and you’re gonna be pack uncles and aunts to another baby.” “You serious?” Isaac questioned shocked as everyone looked at Derek and Lucien stunned, “‘Mum’ is pregnant?” “Yes.” Lucien said nodding happily and everyone hugged him again as Talia came up to Lucien, “You’re going to be a grandma, Talia.” “And I couldn’t ask for a better son-in-law.” Talia said smiling softly as she hugged him gently.


End file.
